1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a condom and, more specifically, to a condom having an indicia indicating the proper orientation for use.
2. Background Information
Condoms are well known prophylactic devices. The condom is typically made from latex or another plastic, however, natural condoms are still in use. A condom includes a thin, elastic, generally tubular body having an open first end, an elongated medial section, and a closed second end section thereby defining a partially enclosed space. Further, the body, as well as each of the elements set forth in the prior sentence, has an inner side and an outer side. Typically, the open end includes an elastic ring or rib. When used, the penis is disposed in the partially enclosed space with the inner side of the condom contacting the penis.
While condoms are used in an unrolled, or unfurled, configuration, condoms are typically stored in a rolled configuration. The rolled configuration is created by rolling the rib over the outer side of the body medial section. That is, in the rolled configuration, the condom includes a ring-like roll having multiple layers of the medial section of the body being wound about the first end rib. As the rib is initially rolled over the outer side of the body medial section, the outer side of the body medial section is disposed immediately adjacent to the rib. Thus, the exposed side of the roll is the inner side of the body medial section. With each revolution of the roll, the inner side of the body medial section is placed into contact with the exposed section of the roll while the corresponding inner side of the body medial section, i.e. the outer side of the body medial section directly opposite the inner side of the body medial section that is being placed into contact with the exposed section, becomes the outer side of the roll.
In this configuration, the second, closed end of the condom is not part of the roll and extends across the opening in the roll. The roll may be said to have an upper side and a lower side. The roll upper side includes the outer side of the second, closed end while the lower side includes the inner side of the second, closed end. As noted above, the roll always has a section of the inner side of the body medial section exposed. Thus, to wear the condom correctly, the user must unroll the condom with the lower side, and therefore the inner side of the second closed end and medial section, contacting the penis.
Users often have difficulty orienting the condom properly with the lower side of the roll facing downwardly. That is, the upper and lower sides of a rolled condom have a nearly identical appearance. Thus, users who are often distracted by the associated physical activity and/or may be in a dim or dark area, may attempt to put on the condom with the upper side, and therefore the outer surface of the condom, against the penis. Due to the direction of the roll, the condom cannot be unrolled when it is put on upside down.
While the mis-orientation of the condom is easily corrected, many users find such fumbling with a prophylactic device to interrupt what is, hopefully, a passionate activity. As such, many users choose to forego use of a condom and thereby potentially expose themselves, and their partners, to various diseases and the possibility of pregnancy.